Choromatsu Has A Big Surprise
by The6Matsus
Summary: When the third oldest brother comes home from an uneventful concert he is faced with a sticky situation that he will never forget.


Thus story was a gift for my best friend for her birthday! I hope you all enjoy it!

Choromatsu sighed as he walked into the Matsuno household. The Nyaa-chan concert he had just attended wasn't all that eventful. She had to stop the show early because her manager had said that there was a bigger and better venue in a couple towns overs that she could preform at and that they would reel in a boat load of cash for her. Choromatsu slipped off his shoes and walked into the kitchen to grab something to snack on. "You don't need any of that just yet." Osomatsu said out of nowhere startling the third oldest brother. "God Osomatsu!" Choromatsu exhaled. "You scared the shit out of me!" Osomatsu just chuckled and rubbed his finger under his nose. "Sorry Churo." He said and smiled cheekily as Choromatsu pouted at his insincere apology. "Anyway the others and I have got to show you something we found while you were gone." He said and grabbed the younger brother's arm and dragged him into their living room. Choromatsu almost screamed at what his eyes were glued to in the room. "W-what the hell is that thing?!" He whined at his brothers. "This is Bob!" Jyushimatsu said happily. "He's a slime thingy!" Choromatsu looked completely horrified. How did any of his brothers think that it would be ok to bring the thing into the house. Bob approached Choromatsu and made some kind of a happy purring noise. Choromatsu looked at the slime nervously. "H-hey bob." He said smiling though deep down inside he wanted to hide behind Ichimatsu due to just how terrified he was. The slime made a chirping noise and the other brothers sat down and watched the two of them. "Awwww I think he likes you Choromatsu!" Todomatsu said smiling cutely. "Bob has made another new best friend!" Jyushimatsu said smiling widely. The slime turned to the brothers and then threw some sticky slime at them and stuck them all to the wall. "W-what the fuck?!" Osomatsu yelped. "Hey what's the big idea asshole?!" Ichimatsu growled. Karamatsu and Todomatsu both whimpered and Jyushimatsu pouted at the slime. "No, no, no Bob. Sticking people to walls is not nice and is not okay. Please let us down." Choromatsu tried to go over to his brothers to help them but the slime slapped some slime over their mouths to silence them. The creature grabbed Choromatsu and picked him up. "N-n-nice slime?..." He said nervously. The creature purred lowly and set him gently down on the couch. It slowly unbuttoned his pants and shirt then wrapped a slimy tentacle like arm around the shaft of his member. Choromatsu blushed slightly and looked over to his brothers with an absolutely horrified and scared expression. The slime turned Choromatsu's head towards its body and then made him stare into a bright pink light on a thin tentacle. Choromatsu soon became hypnotized by the creature. The creature purred happily at how quick Choromatsu fell into a trance. The slime then stuck a huge thick tentacle into his mouth. "You're going to drink some sweet slime until I FEEL that your satisfied." It said lowly. Choromatsu nodded, obeying its order. The slime purred again liking his quick corporation. Choromatsu's eyes had turned from a dark brown to the bright pink color just like the light that the creature had used to hypnotize him. His brothers watched him with horrified or shocked expressions on their faces. They yelled out to him in hopes of snapping him out of his trance. Yet they weren't as loud as they wanted to be. Their screams were muffled from the thick slime covering their mouths. Osomatsu yelled out to him. "MURUMMTSSU!" But he had zero luck getting Choromatsu's attention. Jyushimatsu also tried to call out. "Murummtssu!" He yelled. However, he too was just too quiet to be heard. Choromatsu felt the sweet tasting slime start to flow down his throat at an extremely fast rate. The slime increased the speed a bit more and then began to pump Choromatsu's cock with the tentacle that was wrapped around it. The third oldest brother moaned softly as he swallowed the sweet substance and was pleasured at the same time. Choromatsu's belly started to bloat and stick out quickly. He blushed softly and looked at creature with soft half lidded eyes. The creature increased the speed of the slime and Choromatsu's belly began to bloat even faster. His brothers stared at him with wide eyes. His belly was as big as a jumbo beach ball. Choromatsu mmm'd softly as he gulped down more and more slime. The creature stopped pumping his member and tucked it back into his boxers. Then it shoved another tentacle into the brother's mouth and fed him double the amount of slime he had been taking in at the beginning. Choromatsu's belly soon began to turn a shade of pink as it bloated outward even more. His belly wasn't used to being this full. The slime creature moved Choromatsu in front of his brothers and then fed him in front of them. The trapped brothers felt awful for bringing the slime into the house. They watched their poor brother get filled with the gooey substance right in front of them. Soon the creature felt that Choromatsu's belly had been filled enough. It stopped the flow of slime and removed the tentacles from his mouth. The slime snapped Choromatsu out of his trance and set the brothers free before vanishing into a white and gray smoke. Choromatsu let out a long, low, loud burp and then groaned in discomfort. He put his two hands on his poor gigantic full belly and let out a few belches. The five other brothers walked over to him frowning and they all apologized over and over and over again. Choromatsu burped loudly which silenced them and then he lay down. "If you're all really sorry you all can give me a belly rub for as long as I want..." He said groaning in pain. His brothers all smiled softly except Jyushimatsu who smiled widely and was the first one to get to work. The ball of sunshine pulled up his sleeves and began to massage his older brother's belly. The other brothers followed the fifth oldest's lead and smiled or chuckled when they heard Choromatsu mmm softly. "That feels really, really, REALLY good~" He said smiling happily completely satisfied with what they were doing for him. "I'm glad it does Choromatsu." Osomatsu said with a smile as he kneaded his hands gently into the tight stuffed bloated mass in front of him. Choromatsu's eyelids slowly began to droop and soon they came to a close. He fell a asleep snoring softly and the others smiled as they were left to tend to their brother who was sleeping soundly with a very full belly.  
/


End file.
